This Time Around
by The Story Critique
Summary: After five years of Marriage, Kurt and Blaine decided to quit. Time passed and they found their paths have crossed again. When hurt and heart breaks have been exchange, will they be given a second chance, or this time around, their story will end forever?
1. Prologue: Beginning and End

_**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first story ever. I have been reading Klaine fanfiction for quite sometime but the trigger that made me write is a story by liz-lol entitled, "Papers and Memories". I just can't help but felt that Kurt in that story was hurt in a lot of ways, especially by Blaine that I can't help but be inspired to write something specially after I read the sad ending of that story.**_

 _ **Anyway, if you wanted to know more, please check out liz-lol's story, it is amazing and heartbreaking at the same time.**_

 _ **Since this is my first story, please take note that while it is loosely based on "Papers and Memories", this will create a world of its own. So even if you did not read PAM, you will still understand this story.**_

 _ **This story is Unbeta'd and English is not my primary language, so please be kind with my grammar and all. Anyone willing to be my beta, please PM me.**_

 _ **Anyway Enjoy.**_

 _ ***I do not own anything aside from the OC characters and this story.**_

* * *

 **Prologue: Beginning and End**

I still remember both days.

How could I not when it is the two most important days of my life. One represents the beginning of a fairy tale and the other, how tragically it ended.

When you met the love of your life, all you think about is how perfect everything is going to be. Well that's what most love story ever written said. That's what most ballads and sonnets said. Hell, that's what I often said in my mind when I was foolish enough to dream of love… the perfect love.

And for a time I did have it.

I met him during my sophomore year in college. It was a cloudy morning and I decided to explore the streets that I still haven't known. I've been in New York for a year now, but haven't got the chance to explore the city. Looking back one would think it is probably unwise when it suddenly rained, but I never regretted anything that happened that day, not even my McQueen jacket that I sacrificed when it down poured.

Because that day, I met him.

He was a barista in a coffee shop that I quickly entered into when the rain did not stop. I was there all ruffled and soaked from the rain and he was there with all his sunshine smile and puppy dog eyes. I remembered just standing there and just mesmerized by how handsome he is. I knew I was blushing, but come on, if you saw my husband… well my ex-husband, you will say the same thing.

He offered me a towel, got us a coffee and we talked. The coffee shop is empty. No one is stupid enough to go out when they noticed it's cloudy, well except me.

We talked for hours. And I remember that I just smiled the whole time. When the rain stopped I decided to go and he frowned for a second then gave me that sunshine smile of his.

Once I am a few steps out of the shop I realized I didn't get his name, and something in me knew that if I did not get it now, that I will regret it forever. I turned around and there he was with the shy smile on his face.

"Umm… I just... I know, this sounds crazy and you might not even like me, but… umm… it's just we had an amazing time- I mean I have, I am not in the position to assume that you do-"

"I enjoyed myself" I couldn't help but to cut him off, he is just so nervous and yapping away. I smiled as I found him adorable.

He smiled shyly again, with a small blush on his face, "O-Oh great! T-That's fantastic, I am so happy that… D-Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he said nervously.

My smile got bigger, "Yes"

"Great…T-that's great" he smiled that sunshine smile of his. "By the way, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson"

"Nice meeting you Blaine, I'm Kurt…Hummel."

After that day, I have entered the Blaine-land and I have the most fantastic ride. We went out on a few dates; had a fantastic first kiss and an even more fantastic sex. We had met each other's families and was accepted and loved by each one.

We were inseparable. We were young and in love. The deep, soul-sucking, stupid, shit-eating, crazy, passionate kind.

We were together for a year and a half before we decided to finally tie the knot. And it was the happiest moment of my life. Every day after that was filled with love and happiness. A love that consume and suffocate you, but one that you cannot let go because your heart will shatter and broke if you do.

Blaine, simply put, just made me happy. He made me feel love and complete. Every day is heaven.

Then reality happened.

I never know where it went wrong. If you're going to ask me, there is not one single moment that I can point out that leads to this, me and my husband signing our life away.

If you asked us, we will give you different reasons as to why our marriage is a complete mess.

Blaine said it's because I was envious of his success, of his money. That I am clingy and a failure in my own life. That I was dragging him down.

I would have said that yes it's because of his success and money; but not because I am jealous. I know I am a failure in a lot of ways while having a little to no money and chasing foolish, childhood dreams. And I accepted that to an extent. But I was never jealous of his success nor his money. He can have all the money he wanted…

I just wanted his time and attention.

If I am clingy, then so be it, but he's my husband! I demand to talk to him more than an hour a day. I demand to see him more than when he kissed me in the morning to go to work, and during my sleep-induced mind when he went back to bed. I wanted to go on dates. I wanted to spend time with my husband and not just watch him go to work, and work even more on the weekends and holidays. I wanted to have conversations, to just be silly and have fun. I wanted to have passion and heat and not just some half-hearted pecks. I wanted him to introduce me to his co-workers and include me in conversations and be mindful when I got hurt when one guy or another tries to flirt with him as they are blinded by his success. I wanted to cook for him and surprise him with a home-cooked candlelit dinner, without having to wait until the candle consumes itself and the food turned cold, and only receiving a text saying that he's sorry but he is stuck in another meeting.

But most of all, I just wanted my husband back.

After constant arguments and fights; after all the yelling and hurtful words; after claims of affairs, some are true and some are not; after hours upon hours with a marriage counselor; after months of trying to patch all the wounds that surely are too big to heal, we decided to quit.

And here is where our five year marriage ends.

We are now at our final proceeding. Both of our attorneys are with us, reading us the final terms of our divorce. Blaine is there, and all this time, I can't help but think how handsome he still is, but the sunshine smile and the puppy-eyes are gone. Instead he has this serious frown and blank stare on his face. And I can't help thinking how I will give everything to see him smile again to me one last time.

The presiding officer suddenly speaks, "As a final part of this proceeding, I, together with your lawyers will step out of this room to give you your final moments as husbands"

"Is that really necessary?" Blaine spoke harshly, and the tone hurt me so I snap back.

"Can't wait to get this over with either!" He glares at me and smirks, "You have no idea"

"Gentlemen, this is our final proceeding, and the few minutes is part of the divorce protocols. Now, it wouldn't hurt for you to be civil with each other for old time's sake" the presiding officer said as he stands up with our lawyers and leave the room.

The door shuts and there is palpable silence inside the room. I look at my hands while trying to find something to say, a few minutes passed when—

"You should probably sleep and eat after this." My eyes suddenly focus on him and my heart broke just a little bit more when I see those hazel eyes softened. "Please take care of yourself" he said with a sad smile on his face.

I feel tears form on my eyes, but I refuse to let it go.

"Thank you…Blaine I-"

"I loved you, you know" that statement makes my tear fall as I look at him. The look he gave me seemed so final, like it was really the end.

"I loved you too" I said. My words are failing me as my hand starts shaking. Suddenly a hand reaches mine and I gasp. Blaine is holding my hand.

"I know this process hurts us both, it still is hurting us, but at the very least, I want you to know that I have loved you, but now we have to let go… for us." He said with finality. I took a deep breath and finally look on his eyes and say the final words that will put a dot on our marriage, "Ok".

After one final squeeze, Blaine let go of my hand. It isn't long before the officer goes back with our lawyers and we sign the papers that ends everything. Blaine stands up and immediately left. I composed myself and left the room as well.

I thought it was my final heartbreak from Blaine. I didn't know I will experience the final blow that will break my heart furthermore.

I see Blaine standing near the exit on the phone and hear the words that hurt me more for some reason.

"Baby, Kurt and I are finally divorced. I'll meet you at the office to take you out. We have to celebrate. Ok, I love you baby" He drops the call, and I run. I run away from the building, wondering why my heart is breaking despite being released a few hours ago.

"Shit!"

That is the last thing I heard from him as I ran away from it all.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Shall I continue?**


	2. The House of Elizabeth

**_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and those who have followed, liked or placed this story in their favorites._**

 ** _Again, I do apologize for any grammatical errors. This is unbetaed and written by someone whose English is a work in progress._**

 _ **I do not own anything from Glee, Versace, Tom Ford, Dela Renta or Armani. I wish I did, but well...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The House of Elizabeth**

It's hard to see it back then, but truly, when one door closes another one opens. And the door that opened for me after my marriage's tragic ending is a freaking huge one.

I graduated with a Degree in Performing Arts from NYADA and my internship in made it possible for me to have a minor in Fashion Management at Parson's.

Fashion was something I love but I never considered it to be a career. Performing is what I loved most, what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. After graduation and during the course of my marriage, I tried to audition for different roles. Broadway, Off Broadway, Off Off Broadway, it didn't matter. I wanted to perform and that's what I am set to do. But for a unique voice that I have, not to mention my too soft features, landing a role was really, really difficult.

Such dreams were a constant point of arguments during the latter part of my marriage. I am this naive, artistic fellow wanting to chase my dreams while Blaine turned into a money generating machine. I still remember his voice inside my head when we argued.

 _What do you plant to do with your life? Our life!_

 _When do you plan to find a real job and start contributing to our marriage?!_

 _When will you get serious about money and our future?!_

 _You can't do this forever Kurt! You need to face reality at some point!_

Money and our future. It seemed that's all my ex-husband thought about. Well, for one thing he got something wrong. He did have a lot of money, but our future was never going to happen.

If you asked me if I had heard any news about my ex-husband, then the answer is no. The last I heard about him was at the front of the government building when he was talking to his _"baby"_. _Damn!_ Up to this point I still felt the hurt I felt when I heard those words.

It took some time for me to figure out why, but I guess, it is because I felt such a loser back then.

During the divorce, I have nothing. Blaine gained the rights to our house as he's the one who bought it in the first place. He also got our joint accounts as part of the settlement because frankly, it is his money and I do not want anything that has something to do with one of the main reasons why my marriage ended.

All I got were my clothes, my collection of Broadway records and a measly amount on my personal bank account.

I was a loser while Blaine has everything. Hearing him talk to someone with so much enthusiasm and love, made me felt that more.

He moved on…and rather quickly. He forgot about me. We are still husbands, and he already moved on. Perhaps with one of those rich bastards that kept flirting with him.

That realization shattered my heart into a million pieces. Yet, it is also the main reason why I got back on my feet.

 _Nobody pushes the Hummels._ I remembered fondly the words my Dad used to say.

I ditched Broadway and foolish yearnings to be on stage and focused on fashion instead. I applied and was granted a full-time internship at Vogue, and later on climbed the ladder of the fashion world.

All thoughts of singing and performing was forgotten. I won't be a loser. I _refuse_ to be a loser.

And fashion made me a winner. And for once in my life, I am winning.

Fashion may be a second choice, but I started to love it. Not just love it halfheartedly, but I started to squeeze and breathe it with all of my being and found that I am really good at it.

So no regrets. Regrets are for people who don't know where they are going.

I may not have my stage, but I have my runway. And god knows I command that bitch like no other!

After a few years I was given the opportunity for an internship with Donatella Versace in Paris. I decided that there is nothing for me in the US so I grabbed the opportunity and never looked back.

Aside from talking with my Dad and Carole, and Isabelle who became my friend and not just my former boss, I severed all contact.

Now I am 32 years old and for the first time in a long time, I am back to officially managed the US branch of my Paris fashion line, _House of Elizabeth_. An homage to my mother.

It was the start of summer in New York and the weather is bright, as if happily welcoming me back. I was looking at the view of Central Park and thinking how refreshing it is to be back when I was pulled out from my musings by the touch of soft lips on my cheek.

"What are you thinking babe?" I looked at the man beside me. _Estefano._ I forgot he was here.

The man raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I met Estefano Dela Rossi when I was in Paris. He works as a broker for some of the popular fashion brands in the world.

I met him during a ball hosted by Donatella, and the physical attraction was instant.

He is tanned skin, 6'2 in height, muscular, with abs to die for. He has this nice wavy brown hair that was styled in a pompadour. His eyes are a set of smoldering aqua green. He is always dressed impeccably both as a leisure and as a necessity due to the nature of his business, and he is a few years older than me.

He is a god in all accounts, and his bed is the one I would like to worship from time to time when I got horny.

I obtained his services as a broker when I started my own line, hence he is with me here in the US not only to supervise his US branch but also to help me find someone who can manage my company's stocks and investments.

He told me once that he loved me, but I can't return the sentiment… not after _him_. I guess I am still carrying some ruins made by _him_. I lost the ability to trust someone in that way, and so far became really good at keeping my heart guarded.

But don't get me wrong, I am not some prude. I had my share of men after my fail of a marriage. Some lasted for days, some just for one night. In all of my conquests, it feels like I am looking for something, something more than to scratch the itch. What is that? When I found out, I will tell you.

Estafano none the less, is the perfect distraction. And it is consensual on both sides. After his failed attempt of _"I love you"_ we talked it out and arrived at an agreement.

We turned out, for all intents and purposes, business-colleagues-slash-close-friend with benefits on the side.

"Nothing. I'm just overwhelmed. The last time I am in this country I have nothing." I said in a small voice, then slowly after realizing what I said began to smile. "I did it Estefano, now I have everything"

Estafano's eyes softened then became heated when he started to hug me from behind. I was shocked and suddenly became horny when I felt his monster cock pressing behind me.

"And you will have more baby. I am so horny right now." He said as he started to grind that big cock of his against my butt crack. "Can you feel it baby? That will soon be inside you" He said heatedly as he began to kiss my neck and rub my chest. His cock was thick and hot and rubbing against me in the most delicious way. Just that feeling is enough to make me moan and really, really turned on.

That is what I like most about Estafano, his cock is amazing!- _big, hot, thick, amazing._

I quickly turned around and our mouths met in a heated kiss.

Estefano stayed that night and we spend round after round of hot and passionate sex.

* * *

We arrived at the House of Hummel the next day to meet with the team leads to have an update on the performance of the line in the past few months. The response from our initial show from the February Fashion week is sensational, and the challenge to perform and beat what we have achieved is huge.

Anyone in Fashion knows that the best time to prepare for those torturous week starts from the day when the last one ends.

Estefano is beside me, seated in the board room looking perfect as usual. He is wearing pinstriped maroon pants, deep-cut dark blue V-neck shirt covered by a gray-blue coat. To an outsider, he looks good. But anyone in fashion will definitely know that his entire outfit was directly ripped from Giorgio Armani's Spring-Summer collection of 2015.

He smirked at me as he saw my incredulous look. _Show-off_.

Anyway, knowing me, I cannot be outdone by Dela Rossi. He takes a closer look at my outfit, and his smirk was suddenly replaced by an incredulous look of his own.

I am currently wearing pants which looked painted on and makes my butt look…well…delectable. Leather jacket on top of a striped black and white shirt. It might be simple to the common eye, but Estafano knows that this exact outfit is from the yet-to-be-released Tom Ford collection.

Estafano's eyes suddenly darkened and he leaned towards me and whispered, "Tom Ford. I am amazed. If I had known better, I will be under the assumption that you are trying to seduce me. My cock is leaking right now and if I were you, I will wipe that smirk off or I will bend you here in front of everyone and fuck you so hard you won't even be able to say Dela Renta"

I flushed a bright red, while he gave me a charming smile. _Bastard!_

I was saved from being… well… _fucked_ by the arrival of my team leads. Jeff from Marketing, Nick from Sales and Brittany from Fashion Department.

Jeff Duval-Sterling is a blonde, energizer bunny whose main purpose in life was to bother everyone with his constant energy. But he is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to marketing my designs. He was introduced to me by Isabelle during my internship in Vogue, and he became one of my fast friends and one of the key persons for my US branch.

Nick Duval-Sterling, Jeff's husband, was in-charge with sales and all the line's financial matters. He and Jeff are a package deal.

I still remembered Jeff telling me a few years back via phone when I offered him the job. His only response aside from _"Ok"_ is _"So what will Nick do?"_ I smiled as I remembered that moment fondly.

Though Nick was _technically_ a referral of Jeff, I cannot regret that decision as Nick proved that he is not just some accessory of his husband. Through his clever hands, the House of Elizabeth's sales peaked at an unexpected rate, carving its own mark in the US market.

Jeff and Nick… _Niff_ , as I would like to call them, are some of my new friends when I started this life. They often visit me in Paris, just to bother the hell out of me and the two that are the happiest (well, aside from my dad) when I returned.

"Kurtiekins! Finally you're here!" Jeff said in his annoying baby-voice. "We missed you so much!"

"Jeff! He is our boss. You cannot do that here." Nick stage-whispered to his husband before greeting me with a genuine smile, "Hi boss man!"

"Hello Nick, Hi Bunny" I smiled to the both of them.

Jeff then turned to Estafano and said his greetings in a clipped voice, followed by a polite greeting from Nick. For some reason, I cannot understand why Jeff did not like Estafano. I never got the chance to talk to Jeff about it.

Estafano just nodded. _Perhaps the feeling is mutual_?

"This should be quick. The fashion fairies said they wouldn't give me their magic if I didn't immediately go back. And we need their magic dust for us to work the line" a whimsical voice said.

I got up and enveloped the owner of the voice in a hug. _God I missed this girl._

Britanny S. Pierce, is one of my co-interns when I started at . She is a weird girl and often was laughed at during our internship period, but I often saw something with Britany… something magical.

And it turned out I was right. Britanny is a goddess in Fashion. Her whimsical style, combined with my trendsetting and out-there aesthetic completely matched. This gave the House of Elizabeth its trademark.

I offered Britanny to be my business partner countless times, but she often gave me the same line. _"Stop being stupid Kurtie-buns, I cannot lead with a Unicorn. Unicorns are made to lead their own. If I lead them, they will lose their magic, and that will just make me sad."_

"Ok Britanny, we will be quick" I told her as I released her from the hug.

"Hello Estafano" Britanny said in a serious, professional manner. She is always like this around Estefano. She suddenly become a professional business woman, instead of her magical, out-of-fairy tale self around him.

"Hi Britanny" Estafano said, as if everything is normal.

As everyone gathered, I proceeded with the meeting.

"Ok everyone, thank you for coming" I said in my most commanding and professional voice. Suddenly, I felt the shift. Everyone started to look all business-like and ready to be in the meeting as I spoke. The power that I feel whenever this happens, makes me feel in-charge…it makes me feel a winner.

"So the main focus of this meeting is for you to give me an update on the current status of our US branch and to prepare for the Fashion week by September. Estefano is here as our official broker and see what services we can obtain from his list of agents to help further our business. Let's start with you Jeff, then Britanny. And Nick You will be the last"

Jeff proceeded detailing the marketing strategies in the past few months and gearing towards a more aggressive approach to obtain the male market. Britanny wholeheartedly agrees with Jeff's suggestions that the House of Elizabeth should not neglect the male market. She mentioned that currently, there is an increasing trend in Male fashion buyers. Britanny further mentioned that aesthetic wise, she is thinking a classic mixed with modern look. A cross between dark colors with colorful patterns.

I took everything that they have to say and analyzed it. I have my reservations.

If I was the loser Kurt Hummel, I will throw caution to the wind and dive; but the new Kurt Hummel, the winner, still have to hear if his label can accept such challenge, financial wise.

"Nick, what is your opinion in all of this?" I turned to Nick, the quietest one among the group.

"Based on all our data, we are on the right time to do this. Our sales are up and the expected revenue from our clients based on the response we have obtained from the first fashion week is promising. Though I will highly suggest to diversify our assets, just so we will be safe if this move turned out to be stupid. It's really up to you Kurt." Nick mentioned.

"And Kurt, this move can re-launch our US branch and give its own identity from that in Paris. We can be a trailblazer for the US market in Men's Fashion" Jeff said, speaking from the marketing stand point.

"Ok guys, I hear what you have to say, but I need to think this through." I said to the team. Jeff and Britanny frowned, but Nick seemed to understand. "Nick, send me all our financial reports in the last year and a summary of our books. Britanny, I need a clear thematic board on your plans if this comes to fruition, but I also need a back-up plan, same with you Jeff." I looked at my team leads as they all nodded.

"Estafano, I need you to set me up with your most recommended financial agency at the soonest possible time. I will free my schedule two weeks from now so that should be enough time for you to set a meeting. The rest of you, you have a week to send all that I requested. Any questions?" When no one spoke, I finally said, "Meeting adjourned"

I smiled internally. _I so got this bitch!_

* * *

Weeks have passed and my team provided me all the needed data. It wasn't long before I received a call from Estefano, "I got you a meeting with Gringotts Financials next week. This is some serious shit Hummel, so you better be ready!"

I smiled. I am always ready. I am a winner after all. I should have known that fate wanted me to be ready for something else. Something totally unexpected.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you think? Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are nothing but supplements to this tired soul.**_


	3. Blue and Gray

**A/N: I do not own anything from Glee, Versace or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blue and Gray**

 ** _Gray_**. If I am going to sum up my life in one word, that would be it. Perhaps being in a business that involves everything about money is a dream come true, but really it sucks the life out of you.

It is not always this way, I still remember a time in my life where I am truly and genuinely happy. I do not have a lot on those time, but what I do have is the knowledge that I am unequivocally, undeniably, very, very happy. **_Blue._** That's the word I use to describe that part of my life. That is the color of my happiness.

But one cannot learn to appreciate what one have until it's gone. Back then I was so hungry for success, for power, for money. I was hungry and desperate for the life that I have now. Now everything is _**Gray**_ and I was such an asshole and a first class jerk that I drew the _**Blue**_ away.

I'm sitting at my desk looking at the latest financial reports and checking the progress of our company's stocks, when I heard my name being called in a sassy tone, "Blaine, Mr. Fletcher wants your ass on his office now"

"Thanks Santana" I replied in a professional voice. _What in the world does Andrew want now?_

Andrew Fletcher has been my boss ever since I started in Gringotts Financials. If you asked me as a young adult if this is something that I wanted, then the young me will probably smile and charmingly say, _"Financial what?"._

My young heart wanted to be a musician. I wanted to compose and write music. I was so set to do that, that I did not factored in the practicality of it. After a heated argument with my parents- my dad mostly, I go to New York, with only a little money and lots of naïve dreams. The idea of doing something so unplanned, so risky and so sudden was very thrilling for my young soul. But reality bites me in the ass hard.

Living in New York, in its most honest truth, is quite expensive. After a few months, I am almost starving. I took nine to five jobs just to survive the city. After many months of trying, I decided to give up my dreams and find something suitable for myself.

To make the long story short, I took up Business and Finance and graduated at the top of my class in NYU. Such decision patched things up with my father. My brother, Cooper, often say, that because of this decision, I single-handedly replaced him as the apple of my Dad's eye. I love my Dad. I know now that he just wanted what's best for me- _like most parents did with their own sons_.

Finance, as surprising as it is, is something that I am really good at. It is also good in generating money. LOTS of money. I am living a very comfortable and luxurious life. But money can't buy happiness, I learn that now. In fact I learned that a long time ago, when I lose the most important part of my life.

I frowned. This is not the time to think of _him_. I need to go and see Andrew.

I stood up, and straightened my all black, boring clothes, _(oh how would old Blaine, with his red pants and colorful bowties would dread this future me)_ and walked the short distance to an enclosed door with a brass plate, **_"Andrew Fletcher, CEO"_**

I knocked before turning the brass handle and walked inside a very minimalist office.

Sat on the chair behind a huge table is the CEO of Gringotts Financial, giving me a confident smile.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite manager! Come on and sit Blaine" Andrew said in his booming voice.

I gave a small smile and sat down. "You called for me Andrew" I stated.

"Always, straight to the point Anderson" Andrew replied, but his smile got bigger.

"Blaine, you know you've been the best employee that we have since you've left those stupid assholes at Clarke and Spencer's a few years back. Their loss, is totally my gain" Andrew said looking for my reaction.

I gave him a confident smirk, the one that anyone in business and finance learned to perfect. The one that is arrogant and confident at the same time, "Tell me something I don't know Fletcher"

That statement only made Andrew's smile grow bigger. "That Anderson, is what I loved most about you! You're a winner. Hence, I am now thinking to elevate you into a partner"

For anyone hearing this, they may jump or freak out from joy; Andrew must have been expecting the same, but frowned when he was proven wrong

I just looked at him with a calculating stare, with my smirk still in place. You learn to assess what's really behind everything and not judge a subject based on first value.

"I see a _BUT_ coming" I said.

"It's not a BUT! You are definitely a shoo-in" Andrew said, then added sheepishly, "BUT" he said in disappointment that I have caught him, and this made my smirk bigger, "I have one final request."

"I'm listening" I said flatly.

"House of Elizabeth" Andrew said seriously. _What the hell is a House of Elizabeth?_ I thought. Another rule in business, never let your opponent know that you are lacking something, especially if it is something that they know and you don't.

"Ok" I said, not giving the impression that I am not in any way aware of what he is talking about.

"I received a call from none other than Estefano Dela Rossi himself. He wants us to set a meeting with the CEO of the said fashion line" Andrew said, clearly wanting me to be impressed with what he is saying. I just looked confused.

I knew Estefano Dela Rossi. He is a successful broker who have some major clients but a _fashion line? Really?_

"Now I know you might be thinking, since when do we do fashion?" Ahh, at least we are on the same page. "But the House of Elizabeth is as big as it gets. They are a key player now in the fashion world, and is now starting to be aggressive with the US market. Their portfolio alone…" Andrew said dropping a folder containing the Investment and Financial Report of the said company. I browsed it shortly as Andrew continued to speak, "You know what this means Anderson?"

"Goldmine" I said, completely impressed with what I'm seeing from the folder. Whoever is the owner of this company, must have been either filthy rich to start with; an obnoxious, anorexic-bulimic woman or a very old, ugly, going bald gay person.

But I am seeing what Andrew is seeing, House of Elizabeth as a client, would boost the reputation of Gringotts and open opportunities for the business as a new player in the fashion-finance world.

"I'm in" I said, accepting the challenge.

"Atta boy!" Andrew said.

"While I'm at it, prepare my new office, will ya?" I said as I stood up, leaving Andrew laughing happily.

* * *

As soon as I entered my office, I dropped the folder at my assistant's desk as the feisty Latina suddenly look up.

"What the-!"

"I want all the information you can find about the House of Elizabeth and send it to me the soonest possible time. Free all my schedule for the next three days and then call Estefano Dela Rossi to set a meeting with the line" I barked the orders as I looked at the Latina.

"The House of Elizabeth? Oh my god!" Santana shouted forgetting my earlier outburst as she looked at me like Christmas came early.

"You know about them?" I asked shocked.

" _Ay dios mio!_ Of course I know about them, what sane, fashionable, perfect person doesn't?" Santana said as if what I'm saying is totally ridiculous.

I just raised my eyebrows.

"Well of course not you. You are this safe, boring, black wearing, lifeless individual" Santana said seriously. "I still wonder why they didn't revoke your gay card"

"It was not that bad!" I said defending my choice of clothes. This is what is normal in my world now.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night _gayby_. Anyway," Santana continued as if she did not just insult me, "I need to be in on this project Anderson, or I swear to god I'll shave your head off with all the razors stuck in my under boob"

"You know I can't just take-"

"And destroyer dildo to stuck in your ass while I'm doing it" Santana said threateningly. She is so serious that I gulped before going to my office and get my blazer preparing to leave.

"I did not hear a yes, Anderson!" Santana said.

"Just get what I asked Lopez, and I'll think about it" I said as started to walk out.

" _Asshole!_ If you're not my boss, I'll go all Lima heights on your perfectly-shaped gay ass!" Santana shouted as I left my office to go home. I need to prepare for this meeting.

* * *

A few days passed, and I was sitting in my condo, looking at the information Santana had found for me about the House of Elizabeth. I am sitting in the sofa of my luxurious, totally modern condo.

I am sipping at my coffee, with cold Chinese food, which is a day old from the refrigerator. I don't even have the energy to reheat it. On my desk lies the pizza box from the night before. If my mom saw this, she'll surely glare at me as she resist, but eventually give in, and calls me a _hobo_.

I smiled at that term as I hear my mom in my head, _"You cannot live your life like this Blaine. You need to find someone who will take care of you"_

Though my smile banished, like hers in my memory on that second sentence. I used to have someone like that. Someone who took care of me. I used to eat home cooked meals and laughed, not this boring, monotonous life. I used to have _him_.

Usually when this happens, my Mom will hug me as I took a deep breath and forced myself to smile, which I did now. _God! Get a grip Anderson, it's been years!_

I shook myself from my reverie and looked at the reports again about the House of Elizabeth.

As I am getting to know this company, I am becoming more impressed not only with their financial profile but also with how they started.

It started out in France, wherein it is tied with Versace. A few year after that, the line removed itself from Versace and produced its very own clothing line for women. It is so high end that a few famous people in Europe have gushed about it.

A few years after they part ways with Versace, they expanded their horizons in the United States. Here the brand is considered a shiny young thing.

The US label is just an extension in Paris, but basing on the reports submitted by Santana, it seems that the line is planning an aggressive approach to dominate the US market by opening a clothing line for Men. Hence, it will involve a lot of money and assets to be distributed. That is the main reason why they need Gringotts.

The move is brilliant, but hiring a financial company is a really smart move and only comes from years of experience and a strong background on business. My imagination couldn't help but conjure again a fat, balding, filthy-rich businessman.

I smiled as I start to Google the House of Elizabeth. Upon clicking I am bombarded with images of high fashion ensembles that even my dusty, fashion mind could appreciate.

 _An obnoxious, anorexic blond woman then, probably wearing shades even inside the office._ I thought as I tried and search for the CEO of the company.

 _Better search for him/her now and proved my suspicions._ I thought as I typed. Right before I pressed enter, my phone started ringing. I gave a sigh, closed my laptop and answered the call.

"Hello" I answered without looking at the caller id as I begin to wander in my kitchen. _Shit! I really need to call the housemaid, my mom would kill me if she saw all these thrash._

"Hi Tiger" _Shit!_ My mind cursed a lot these days. _It is Sebastian Smythe._

"Sebastian, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I snapped. I am so not in the mood for him right now.

"Not what you're saying when I am blowing you" Sebastian said seductively.

"I am in the middle of something now, do you need anything?" I took a deep breath as I try to stop myself from snapping.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I was wondering if I can use your car on Friday? The Audi one? I am to attend this huge event and I can't be outdone!" Sebastian replied.

"The R-8? And what do you mean you can't be outdone? Didn't I just bought you an expensive suit for that purpose? And where is your car?" I replied trying to prevent an incoming headache.

"Of course, the R-8, baby. And thanks for the suit, but my car and my suit didn't complement each other. On Audi however…"

"Fine" I said in flat tone.

"Yay! Thanks Tiger" He said in glee, "and I'll make sure to make it up to you. I'll try very, very **HARD**!" he said seductively.

"Whatever! I gotta go now. Bye" I ended the line before I could snap again.

I took a deep breathe. Sebastian _technically_ is my boyfriend but the truth is, Sebastian in my life has always been a distraction. Distraction from what, I am not sure. I met Sebastian during one of our company events and the instant lust that we have for each other is undeniable.

After which, we see each other from time to time to, well… _fuck_. We tried going out on romantic dates but decided that we are terrible at it. My life since… _him_ , was a constant whirlwind of nameless faces. It was a good thing that I have Sebastian now, without him, I will be in clubs or on Grindr, trying to alleviate this emptiness that is inside me.

Sebastian may not fill up that void, I realized now that nobody can after _him_ , but Sebastian made me escape from this constant _gray_ that is my life. If I need him, Sebastian is there. Usually to _fuck_ , yes, but he also gave me something that is constant, for lack of the better word. Not a nameless face. Not a quick one night stand.

So yes, Sebastian is my boyfriend. But there is no love there and it is always clear on both our ends. We need each other. I need an option to escape this gray life whenever I wanted, and he needs me for all the material things that I can give him.

In summary, our relationship is really a transaction in which both parties benefited from.

Seeing my life now, I realized what an idiot I am to want this life. To choose success and money over my happiness. I thought money can make me happy. Now I realized I am just plain stupid.

 _Too angsty Anderson!_ A voice in my head said. _There is no use dwelling on the past. This is your life now. Suck it up!_

Scolding myself, I decided to forget the _blue_ and focus on the _gray_. I picked up my laptop, closed the search engine and study the portfolios.

 _I got this!_ The cocky, bastard, soon-to-be partner voice resounded in my head. That bastard voice made me smirked none the less. If I will live a gray life, then I'll make this life my bitch.

Perhaps I should have known better, for nothing can prepare me for the blue hues that will descend upon this boring and grayish life.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this. If you are there, please let me know your thoughts. I need it! Make my gray life, a blue one. *wink wink**


	4. Part of That

_**A/N: Chapter was inspired by a line in one of the song from The Last Five Years.**_

 _ **I do not own anything aside from OC's and the plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Part of That**

 _I'm excited. For the first time in a long time I am giddy. I am standing at the kitchen placing the finishing touches on Blaine's favorite meal- pot-roast beef with French onion gravy. The dessert, another Blaine's favorite, Chocolate Tiramisu was kept in the refrigerator. I smiled again. It takes a two-hour drive to get to the perfect place to buy the Tiramisu, and I am sure I will get some major points for serving it later._

 _I set the table and dim the lights for the perfect candlelit dinner. And look at the clock. 6pm. Perfect! I still have an hour to prepare._

 _One may ask, what is the special occasion? Well, it was our anniversary. But aside from that, this dinner is to celebrate my husband's promotion as supervisor for financial affairs in his company. In just a few years my husband achieved so much._

 _But sadly, what he have achieved takes its toll on our marriage. We rarely see each other. We rarely go out. And on times that we do, it was on some function that my husband needed to attend. And even during that, I stood by at the corner and watched him in his element._

 _Of course, him being charming meant he was always flocked by his fans- mostly co-workers of his. And I was left out._

 _At first, Blaine tried to include me in conversations during functions, but I easily got bored. I mean, I am not stupid, but I can barely relate to what they are talking about. And there's a malicious twinkle in some of Blaine' colleagues that made me feel inadequate._

 _I tried talking to Blaine about it but it just ended in a fight._

 _Hence, during such parties I just stood at a corner, watching my husband. After all the years we have been together, and despite all the fights, my heart still beats wild, watching him. His eyes alight, his confidence is seen in his every move, and his smile…_

 _And I'm a part of that._

 _That's what I often told myself as I stood in the corner, as some men tried and flirt with him. Sometimes Blaine responds to some of their subtle advances, but I ticked it off as him being oblivious or polite, despite the heavy feeling in my gut._

 _7pm. I smiled again. Enough of this memories. I need to focus on the now. Blaine didn't know I knew about the promotion. I, for one, accidentally knew about it when I was doing the laundry, and the letter dropped on his blazers._

 _I refused to let the voice of insecurity and doubt my husband on why he was not telling me this but decided against it. I mean, I never gave him any reason to believe that I enjoyed his corporate parties. Perhaps, that's the reason. My husband is that stupid sometimes._

 _So when I sneakily found out that the congratulatory party for his promotion is the next day after our anniversary, I decided to plan. Hell, I even read lots and lots of financial magazines so I can relate and join the conversation, and to really mingle with that aspect of my husband's life. Because you see, aside from this being our anniversary, this will also be the day that I will congratulate my husband, and tell him that I'll be his pretty date at his congratulatory dinner._

 _After all, I'm a part of that._

 _Hence, the celebration tonight. After all our fights due to board meetings or reports he have to finish resulting in numerous failed dates, I scheduled this date with my husband. Yeah I know._ _ **Scheduled**_ _. And a month's notice._

 _My husband agreed, and so here I am. Waiting._

 _8pm_

 _I sighed. My husband is an hour late. I looked at my cellphone, but there is nothing. I sighed and rearrange the flowers. Maybe I shouldn't have lighted the candle yet?_

 _10pm_

 _Maybe there is a traffic jam? I mean this is New York, after all. I blew at the candles which are now half burnt, and turned on the television._

 _12am_

 _I am sitting at the table. I am now worried. I tried calling my husband's cellphone but no one is answering. I tried calling his secretary, but she mentioned Blaine left early with a few friends. The heavy feeling in my gut is there again, my eyes began to water as I refused to accept the thoughts. Thoughts of where my husband is. Thoughts of our marriage. Thoughts of being forgotten…_

 _I was sitting for a few more minutes, when the door to our apartment opened, and it was my husband, with a stupid grin on his face and a little tipsy._

 _"Hey honey!" He yelled merrily as he closed his door, and quickly turned around when he took in the surroundings. The used candles, the cold food, and I, sitting at the table, putting a brave face on and my tie loose._

 _His eyes go wide, when he realized what today is. What we planned. And in that moment, I knew. He forgot._

 _"I- I'm so-sorry" He croaked, as he came near me._

 _"I-it's ok" I stood up and cleaned up the food. Halting his approach "The food, is cold. It was no good now. Do you want me to prepare some things, I haven't eaten yet, perhaps we can order pizza or-"_

 _"I already ate." He said guiltily._

 _"Oh" I said. I turned around as I tried to fight back the tears. Suddenly, warm, strong arms wrapped around me._

 _"I'm sorry baby. I am so stupid. I mean, work is so busy and I got promoted and the guys wanted to take me out and-"_

 _"I'm not supposed to know" I stated as I turned around._

 _"What?" My husband asked._

 _"You didn't tell me you got promoted" I said with a small smile._

 _"Oh, I- I'm sor-" he started apologizing again._

 _"It's ok. I accidently found out about it when I was doing the laundry. Actually, this dinner is not just for our anniversary, it's actually to tell you as well, that I'll be glad to be your date in your party" I said, trying to paste on a smile._

 _"Kurt. Honey, I- I can't take you to the party" Blaine said guiltily. My husband took a couple of deep breaths. He seemed bracing himself for what he is about to say next. "I didn't know you wanted to come, and I never told you because I know you don't like those events and-"_

 _"No, I can go. For you I will." I stated with a small smile. But the heavy feeling won't go away as I looked at my husband's eye._

 _"I'm going with Caleb" Caleb? Caleb! I thought. Caleb, was one of my husband's co-worker. The one who is always with my husband and being extra touchy with him to the point of making me uncomfortable. As if sensing that, my husband quickly replied, "As Friends." He cleared his throat, "don't be like that baby, I know you don't like him, but he's just a friend"_

 _"I wouldn't know that" I replied quietly._

 _"What?" My husband asked, with an apologetic smile on his face. This suddenly flipped me out._

 _"I said I wouldn't know that!" I snapped. "You know why I wouldn't know that?! Because we barely see each other Blaine! We barely talked, barely go out, barely do anything! And the one time! The one time, I wanted to prepare something special for us, you forgot! I scheduled it for a month, like some hotel booking and even then you forgot!"_

 _"I-I'm"_

 _"Sorry. I know." I said heatedly. Then in a quiet voice, I said, "I'm going to bed. I hope you and Caleb have a perfect date"_

 _As I entered our room, my phone beeped signaling a text. It was from one of my friends from NYADA,_

 _"Kurt, I hope you have a pretty good reason on declining the audition for Peter Pan today which you are a shoo-in. The director said you will be perfect for the role and that you tried to reschedule, but since the production is to start soon, they insist that it should be today. They told me you declined. I don't know what's running at that thick skull of yours but I hope whatever it is Kurt, it is worth it. Call me.- R"_

 _The tears fell as I realized I am letting go of dreams, in exchange of someone else's._

 _But I'm a part of him. His dreams are my dreams. The last thoughts of my broken heart as I fell asleep._

 _A few days after that, I have found out that Blaine cheated with Caleb. Apparently he was drunk and don't know what's happening._

 _And perhaps, that is when I realized, I am no longer part of his world._

* * *

I was pulled out of my daydream by the voice of my driver telling us we have arrived. I took a deep breath and take a look outside. **_Gringotts Financials._**

Here we go.

The building of my soon-to-be financial handlers is a really imposing one. Perhaps that is the trend for all financial companies.

On why they wanted to impose on their clients or the general public? that, I don't know. _It's all about a powerful image._ A deep tenor voice sounded in my mind. _What is wrong with me! It's not the best time to think about him!_ I know going back to New York would result in an assault of memories, especially him. But perhaps, he's no longer in New York. Perhaps, he needs to leave the country too, to forget.

"Hummel!" I look at the front of the lobby and there stood Estefano with a private smirk as he eyed hungrily. "You're a sight for these sore eyes" he said.

I smiled back. I am wearing an all blue ensemble. Striped blue and white polo shirt inside a powder blue blazer and a matching dark blue, pants- all from _Hugo Boss_. The only thing not _Boss_ in my ensemble is my _Channel_ sun glass, which I am still wearing.

"You are not so bad yourself" I eyed Estefano's outfit. _Armani._ I told myself.

Estefano looked at me heatedly before leaning and whispering in my ear, "I want to fuck you right now" then smiled back at me seeing my flustered face.

"Jerk!" I said. He laughed as he clapped his hands. "You know I would." He said in jest before changing to his business mode. "Anyway, here we are. Gringotts Financials! What do you think?"

"Imposing. Anyway, I am not here to chat. Shall we?" I said casually.

"Of course. Let's go." We boarded the elevator as Estefano prattled on, "We are to meet their best man that handles this thing. The last one he handled boosts the growth of the company in millions. I'm telling you they are the best"

We rounded a corner and entered a rather boring meeting room with Estefano leading the way when all my breath were pulled out of me by a voice. **_His voice_**. The voice I just heard from memory a few moments ago.

"Dela Rossi its nice seei-" he stopped his greeting as he looked at me. I removed my sunglass to be sure. And there he was, the hazel-eyed man that haunted my dreams since I went back here in New York. My heart thuds, as if in recognition, but right now I don't want to think what that means.

He looked good, still as handsome as ever. Though his eyes are somewhat dull, like the world has no color or something. Even his entire ensemble is dull. Gone was the man who wore colorful bowties, eye-popping polo shirts and tight pants. Now, in front of me is a man. Handsome yes, but somewhat… _empty._

My heart beats again, wanting to come close. _To caress._ _To soothe._ I was pulled out from my musings by a voice, "Lady Face?"

I looked back and was shocked, "Satan?"

Then the lady suddenly hugged me very tight. "Fuck! **_The House of Elizabeth_** , I should have known it was you! And you look very, very smoking! _Me gusta!_ "

I laughed. _God I missed this bitch!_ Then I heard someone behind me spluttered. It was him. His cheeks are flaming and he bit his lip as he meets my eyes, before turning back to Estefano.

"I-I'm sorry. N-Nice seeing you again, Dela Rossi" He said, finishing the greeting.

"Nice seeing you too, Anderson. This is the CEO of the House of Elizabeth, Mr-"

" _Kurt"_ Blaine said quietly as he looked at me piercingly. The way he said my name open floodgates of emotion I can barely contain.

"B-Blaine" I said simply. Nodding in his direction. We are looking…staring at each other. Like reacquainting the man standing before us now to that of the man in our memories. It must have been a few seconds that felt like forever, when something caressed my cheek. "Are you ok baby?"

I looked at Estafano with wide eyes. _Did he just kissed me?_ I quickly looked at Blaine, our eyes connected, but his was now… ** _reserved._**

"Ay! Lady Face, you and him? _Damn!_ You bagged yourself a hottie!" Santana said, fanning herself as if she is in heat. Estefano looked at Santana's direction and smirked before looking at me again.

"You know Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes. We know each other from way back" I looked at Blaine and he just nodded. Before gesturing to the seats. We all sat down. There was silence for a few moments before Santana started.

"Well Hummel, I believe you hired us to look at your stocks" she said. I was looking at Blaine, who is currently staring at the folders really hard, as if wanting to glare a hole in the middle of it. _Why was he acting so angry?_ Somehow, his reactions angered me. _How dare he?_

"You are wrong" I said in my commanding voice, the one that radiates power. And Blaine looked at me, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I did not hire you yet, I am here to know what you can do for the house of Elizabeth" I said challengingly, looking at Blaine with a fixed stare. Suddenly, it's like fuel to fire. Blaine in front of me changes from the reserved man a few moments ago to the douche bag from many years ago.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I assure you, you came into the right hands. I can see your company is trying to penetrate the market and by doing so, some allocation of your stocks are necessary." Blaine said confidently.

"You see, I have noticed that all your stocks are on the European market, which is good. But I suggest to put some of it in quality stocks here in the US for accessibility. I also noticed that a good sum of your income goes to the The Fashionista Foundation. We can cut some of your contributions and invest them on funds that shall benef-"

" _No._ " I said in a calm, business tone. This again gains Blaine's attention.

"W-what?" He said in a bewildered tone.

"I said no." I looked at him and started in a calm but authoritative voice, "You cannot cut my funding of the foundation. I won't allow it"

Blaine looked at me, like he did all those years ago. Like I was a kid. Like I don't know what I'm talking about. The douchebag is really back. _He is smirking._

"Kurt, you can't be serious, I mean. You wanted us to help you be aggressive. **THIS IS** being aggressive."

"It seems to me Mr. Anderson that you do not understand the nature of my company. Yes we are being aggressive with our moves to penetrate the market, but being aggressive doesn't necessarily mean that I will jump head first. I cannot put all my eggs in one basket, I thought that is the first rule of investment?" I asked him calmly. "And it's Mr. Hummel" I added.

Blaine blinked back, seemingly surprised by the way I just negated him, "You are correct, but your stocks" he continued before I cut him off.

"My stocks, as you mentioned are mostly European. But I am not planning to transfer all of it in the US market, like what you are suggesting." He now looks at me like a petulant child.

"Here's what you're going to do." I said unaffectedly. I learned a lot from Donatella to not be put down by assholes… and right now Blaine is one of them, "Put some of my shares, from the European market to the Asian market to diversify my portfolio. Asia has a good investing horizon and from the projection shows a positive turnaround by the end of the year, which I'm sure you can agree with. As a safety net, place a small part of my shares in some return investments and government bonds, and for this the US may be a good option. By such diversification, we'll have enough returns to support the company while not cutting back on the foundation" I said with finality. After a lengthy pause, "What do you think?" I looked at the hazel eyed man, and pat myself at the back seeing his stunned expression.

"T-that's umm… that's" Blaine stuttered.

"Damn Hummel! that's actually fantastic. I was wondering why you even need us in the first place." Santana said, looking at me like a proud mama.

"I have other things to do" I said simply. Blaine still looking a little stunned. He is yet to say a word since I lay down my plans. _Take that ass-hat!_

"So are we done here?" I asked casually. I just wanted to go home and splash my face with some cold water to wake me from this dream.

"I need to see you" Blaine whispered. My head looked at him quickly, too quickly, I thought I might have a whiplash.

"Pardon" Everyone in the room is looking at him now.

"I- I mean" Blaine stuttered and he's back to his shy, blushing self. "In order to analyze everything, I need to see you and the company. I-I wanted to know that this is the best option and to quantify all the risk in your plan." he said. "Plus, as you so eloquently put it, I need to know the company" he smiled his charming smile, and my heart beats wild.

I looked at him calculatingly despite my heart's wild reaction. But his eyes seemed to plead, and the insecurity and emptiness I saw there, makes my heart reached out-

"Ok"

* * *

Estefano and I entered the elevator.

After the meeting, I gave Santana my secretary's number to arrange the scheduled visits of my business for the month. Blaine fled the board room by then with a barely audible excuse of _"meeting other clients"_.

When the door of the elevator closed, Estefano suddenly spoke, "What the hell happe-"

I cut him off by raising my right hand.

"I will tell you what will _NEVER_ happen again Dela Rossi. You have no right kissing me like that in a business meeting. You don't own me. I thought we are clear. And since when do we do that? This is my business Estefano!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" he said guiltily. "It's just that Anderson is looking at you like-"

"I don't want to hear it. Business is business Estefano." I said looking at him sharply.

"Forgive me" he said.

"Just don't let it happen again"

* * *

Later that evening, as I fell asleep, my heart whispered one thing. The reason it beats earlier, like meeting a lost friend. Like finally finding something. It whispers… _I'm a part of that._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Let me know what you think you think of this story. Give me some reviews people!_**


End file.
